What Knuckles Truly Sees in Rouge
by KoopalingFan
Summary: We all know that Rouge loves to tease Knuckles. But Knuckles wants to confess his feelings for her.


What Kunckles Truly Sees in Rouge

Knuckles the Echidna was sitting in a corner of a couch with his arms crossed looking away with a mad expression across his face. Sitting on the other corner of the couch was Rouge the Bat who was only looking away from the echidna. Both were waiting for their friend Sonic to arrive because they were going to get some pizza. Which is why they were at his house in the living room waiting for their friend.

Both of them like to annoy each other often. Other times they won't even say a word to each other. That's why Knuckles was sitting in the opposite corner Rouge was sitting. He didn't want to be bothered. He would rather lose a battle with Eggman if he was given a choice. But if it was to destroy the world, he would let her annoy the crap out of him. But now, they were both doing nothing and the echidna didn't even want to look at her.

Rouge on the other hand was just minding her own buisness looking at the floor that was beneath her feet. She didn't want to annoy the echidna as much as Knuckles didn't want to annoy her. But the same thought had always crossed both of their minds. None of them knew why they would always annoy each other in the first place. But still, they would do it everytime they see each other. Rouge usually starts an argument while Knuckles will try to stop it. However, he would alwats try to have the last word. Last or not, he would always end up being angry while Rouge will just laugh quietly or snicker. She looked over to Knuckles who had just turned his body sideways not wanting to look at her. But noticing a glance at him, the echidna turned to her to see why was she staring at him.

Rouge decided to look away from him and back at the floor having nothing to say. Knuckles did the same. He thought for sure that she was about to start a conversation. Although he was glad that she didn't. Otherwise, an argument could have occured. Rouge was surprised that Knuckles didn't say anything either. Normally when she just stare at him, he would go like 'What?' or 'Watcha lookin' at?'. It wouldn't affect her however everytime he said that. But she would always answer him with a response that would tick him off.

That's when a thought had crossed Knuckles's mind. Why would he and Rouge would always annoy each other? The reason why he thought about that was because he and Rouge were close friends when they were younger. He wondered what triggered him, her, or even both of them.

Rouge was thinking about the same thing Knuckles was. Why would she and Knuckles would always annoy each other? She thought for a moment of all the good times she used to have with him. He had even saved her life once. But even after that, they would still argue with each other. She turned to Knuckles again. "Knuckles..."

The echidna managed to hear the bat's voice. So he turned to her with his arms still crossed.

"...What went wrong?" She asked quietly.

Knuckles knew what she was talking about. He just shrugged.

Rouge went silent after that as she looked straight ahead of her. Then, back at Knuckles. "Were we always like this?"

"...No..." The echidna finally spoken.

Rouge only gazed at the echidna. She asked, "We were great friends in the past."

"We still are." Knuckles quickly replied correcting her. "We just aruge all the time..."

Rouge nodded in agreement. "Yeah... but kinda think of it... you look kinda cute when your angry..." She confessed. She always said that to Knuckles but he would normally forget it because they would always get interupted.

Knuckles mouth dropped open a little bit. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "...I-I do?"

"Yeah..." Rouge replied. "You always do."

"...T-...Thanks?" Knuckles complimented as he started to scratch his head while he placed his other hand on the cushion of the couch.

"Y-Your welcome..." Rouge replied as she started to smile at him.

It was Knuckles turn to confess his true feelings for Rouge. "You look cute too."

Rouge gasped softly when she heard Knuckles's confession. "..."

Knuckles started to scoot closer to her. Noticing this, Rouge did the same until they were right next to each other. It took some time because they moved slowly. Then their lips got closer and closer until they touched. They both grabbed each other necks slowly as they kissed. Then, they finally stopped.

"I love you." Knuckles said smiling.

"I love you too." Rouge smiled as the two started to kiss again.


End file.
